


На языке лоз и корней

by Elefwin



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: AU, Drama, Other, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: AU финала "Проклятия вендиго": вендиго засосало. Взаимно.
Relationships: wendigo!John Chanler|Pellinore Warthrop
Kudos: 3





	На языке лоз и корней

Тварь повела плечами и стряхнула меня, как пушинку. Потому что следовало бить в сердце, а я, дурак... Пока я-дурак соскребался с очень твёрдого пола, всё изменилось: доктор обеими руками... обнимал тварь, прижав её к себе, словно отвечая на чудовищный поцелуй. Тварь дёргалась — казалось, теперь она сама была не прочь вырваться, но доктор держал крепко. А мне мешали его руки и её хребет: слишком близко и тесно, сплелись нераздельно — ножом не достать!  
...И расплелись. Измазанные чёрным руки соскользнули, тварь отпрянула, и я увидел лицо доктора — всё ещё его лицо, белое-белое, кроме пореза там, где тварь прижала когтями, и глаз — широко открытых, чёрных, неподвижных. Я и тварь — мы закричали одновременно. Только она успела, а я опять нет. Метнулась так стремительно, что меня едва не снесло вихрем, и пропала. Не одна, с добычей.  
Это случилось так быстро, что я успел наощупь — белое неживое лицо всё стояло у меня перед глазами — найти револьвер и даже выход из подвала, и уже там меня чуть не сбила с ног компания монстрологов. Они принесли с собою шум и свет, но было поздно: им досталась лишь содранная с лица Мюриэл Чанлер кожа, половина лика любви. При свете видение, ослепившее и оглушившее меня, наконец-то отпустило, я стал различать лица, а там и голоса, на разные лады спрашивавшие, где Уортроп. Свой голос найти оказалось труднее.  
— Оно, — выдавил я, чувствуя себя самым бесполезным мальчиком на свете, — оно его унесло.  
Живого или нет — даже этого я не знал.

Высоко-высоко на голодном ветру. Так высоко, что можно увидеть, как медленно вращается тяжёлая земля, чёрная и золотая, припорошенная алмазной пылью. Человек, плывущий по ветру, не видит. Вся красота земная летит мимо — какое расточительство!  
Ветер поёт. Здесь ему не за что зацепиться, он течёт, как великая река. Здесь и сейчас у него нет имени — человек на ветру сам пришёл, незваный. Из его пустых глаз в такт песне ветра, в такт биению сердца льются неправильные имена — те, которые добыча успела придумать для предначального охотника. Те, которыми безумцы пытаются назвать неназываемое.  
Неназываемое встряхивает добычу в когтистых лапах, скребётся в грудь: можно вырвать оттуда сердце и расплескать по ветру свежую кровь, тоже красиво. Расточительно и... поэтично. Неназываемое не знает, что такое поэзия, но знает тот, последний безумец. И этот, с тихим лукавым сердцем, тоже знает, но молчит. Не видит. Смотрит в упор и не видит. Это... оскорбительно!  
Ветер пронзительно кричит и стихает. Они падают легко и тихо, как хлопья снега.

Этот камень мёртв, мёртв давно, лишён смысла и языка. Каменный мешок смердит нищетой, болезнью, страхом и другими оттенками человеческого _дерьма. Я взял бы тебя под звёздами, на голодном ветру, среди камней и деревьев, которые много старше и чище всего этого дерьма цивилизации, а впрочем какая разница. Дерьмо честнее._  
Для зверя никакой разницы нет. Зверь крутит добыче голову, смахивает волосы с лица, примеривается к глазам... Нехорошие, неправильные глаза. Когти соскальзывают, оставляют кровавые борозды на щеках. Мутная слюна размывает кровь: зверю голодно, голодно! И — в кои-то веки — страшно. Он рвёт одежду и тонкую белую шкуру, кусает податливое тело, лакает, облизывается — всё не то, и кровь на вкус как горькая вода, и плоть — живая плоть! — отдаёт тленом...  
 _Кончай притворяться. Даже твоему лицемерию положен предел, даже твоей скаредности, ну же, Пеллинор!_  
У добычи есть имя. Добыча моргает, тянет руку и трогает лицо зверя — не боится, не пытается вырваться, сосредоточенно хмурит брови... _изучает_. От прикосновений больно, от взгляда хуже — плохие, плохие глаза! Зверь рычит, истекает слюной и слезами...  
 _Что мы отдали?!_  
 _Бери_ , говорит добыча на его языке, на языке голых ветвей и ветра, камня и мха, и голода неутолимого. Кое-как, нескладно, но говорит. _Всё, что хочешь. Забирай_.   
...а взять нечего, нечего! Видимость, обман! От сердца почти и не осталось ничего — куда делось, кому роздал? Душа нараспашку, а в том месте, откуда у людей растёт сила, живая вкусная сила — вообще дыра, _и это ты в шаманы подался_? Зверь посмеялся бы, если бы умел. Не умеет. Шаманы — сильная, лучшая добыча, этот же несъедобен. Смеётся не до конца переваренный безумец у зверя в голове. Он знает, как можно по-другому, но — зверь облизывает искусанные бёдра и плечи, давится не своим желанием, скулит — но не в этом теле. Смех обрывается, захлёбывается рыданиями.  
 _Что мы?.._  
Ни взять, ни бросить — из последних сил зверь берёт неправильную добычу за горло, берёт как может и всё-таки смотрит ей в глаза. Там тьма — знакомая тьма зимней ночи, тихая-тихая, глубокая-глубокая, покинутая духами великими и малыми. Там, во тьме, нет добычи, нет места ничему живому, там заканчиваются самая долгая охота и самый лютый голод, и древние звёзды сыплются с мёртвого неба.

_Пеллинор. Эй, Пеллинор._  
Человек по имени Пеллинор открывает глаза. Ему больно дышать. Ему кажется, что ему слышится голос потерянного друга — примерно так же, как видится падающий с потолка снег. Ему кажется, что он жив. Он закрывает глаза...  
— Пх...елл.  
Его подбрасывает с пола.  
Зверь лежит рядом — то, что от него осталось. Съёжившаяся хрупкая оболочка, останки, руины, а из руин — очень знакомый, совсем не звериный взгляд.  
— Джон?  
Разговаривать тоже больно: тварь, похоже, свернула ему челюсть. Твари больнее. Корчится пасть, не приспособленная для человеческих речей, клыки царапают язык... Человек осторожно — он помнит, как она шарахалась от его рук — гладит тварь по голове. Тварь всхлипывает.  
— Джон...  
От Джона Чанлера осталось совсем немного, от твари — вовсе ничего, но ещё звучит предначальный язык, язык голых ветвей и холодного камня, на остатках дыхания.  
 _А ты хитрец. Даже Меснаветено... не разглядел. Пеллинор Уортроп, шаман. Какова... шутка. Я бы в жизни лучше не придумал._  
Нет. Нет, нет. Не шаман и тем более не хитрец.  
 _Ты убил вендиго._  
Нет.  
Тварь в отчаянии скалится. В глотке у неё свистит ветер.  
 _Хотя бы сейчас... глаза раскрой!_  
Я вижу.

Тварь тоже видит — гаснущим взором, сквозь стоящие в глазах слёзы видит перекошенное, расцарапанное, перемазанное слюной и слизью лицо, и на нём — нежность, горькую-горькую, как неправильная шаманская кровь. Тварь поднимают с пола, обнимают бережно, как будто ей ещё можно повредить, прижимают к груди, в которой оглушительно колотится — кто сказал тихое?! — сердце. Сердцем человек по имени Пеллинор всегда владел хуже, чем лицом.  
— Т-х-еперь ты... можешь меня любить?  
— Я всегда тебя любил.  
 _Какой же ты дурак, Джон._ Человек целует облезлый лоб, и мутные глаза, и растрескавшиеся губы. _Я отдал бы всё, чтобы вы — чтобы ты — но я не могу..._  
 _Можешь_ , — требует — умоляет тварь по имени Джон Чанлер из последних сил, из голодной бездны, которая и не жива, и умереть не может, потому что не помнит как.  
 _Нет. Я не шаман, не чудотворец, я всего лишь монстролог._  
Ему не отвечают больше. Слов не осталось, и научное познание здесь не поможет. Но говорят, что любовь выше этого.  
Любовь не задумывается, хватит ли у неё сил, — она непослушными руками разнимает гниющую плоть, ломает хрупкие рёбра и рвёт из вскрытой груди совсем не ледяное сердце.  
Своя и чужая кровь смешивается, остывает, высыхает у него на коже. Пеллинор Уортроп сидит в темноте и тишине с чужим тёмным и недвижным сердцем в ладонях, и звёзды ходят над ним широкими незримыми кругами. Потом он целует и сердце тоже, аккуратно возвращает его на место и выходит из каменного мешка. Из тьмы в рассвет.

На наше счастье, первыми его встретили мы с доктором Доброджану, а не кто-нибудь из людей инспектора Бернса. Это вышло случайно: зверь мог затаиться где угодно в огромном городе, не возвращаясь в уже знакомое нам место, но — но здесь ему оставили целый дом, и проверить его было идеей не хуже других. Не то чтобы другие идеи были много лучше или кто-то на что-то сильно надеялся. Ну, может быть, Абрам фон Хельрунг и я — из упрямства и от отчаяния.  
Мы всё равно заплутали в трущобах и дом нашли не сразу, а когда нашли, доктор сам вышел к нам из тумана. Я сразу узнал его — точно так же он мог выйти из канадского леса, едва переставляя ноги и с телом Джона Чанлера на руках — и сила дежавю так и припечатала меня к мостовой, пока Доброджану лёгким подзатыльником не отправил меня за извозчиком.  
Доктор с ног до головы был в крови и мне не хотелось думать, в чём ещё, от него до тошноты разило падалью, и он, должно быть, страшно замёрз, потому что вся одежда висела на нём клочьями, но он был жив, и это было чудо. И это из-за чуда, а не из-за невыразимого совершенно запаха я едва дышал всю дорогу обратно в охотничий “штаб”.

Доктор Сьюард тоже назвал это чудом. Уортроп на сей раз спокойно расстался с телом — теперь уже точно телом — своего друга, был отмыт и согрет в горячей ванне и сделался похож на человека, а не на покойника, поднятого насильно. За такое сравнение мне, пожалуй, попало бы, но я благоразумно молчал и ассистировал — доктору Сьюарду. Он обрабатывал тысяча и один порез — тоже в основном молча, потому что приличных слов для такого пациента у него, видимо, не нашлось. И Уортроп молчал, потому что его многострадальную челюсть зафиксировали жёсткой повязкой. Прочие монстрологи шумно, но сдержанно порадовались счастливому завершению охоты и отправились восвояси, а майстер Абрам радовался тихо. Это была почти идиллия.  
Почти — пока не встал вопрос о дальнейшем участии доктора Уортропа в конгрессе. То есть сам доктор считал, что говорить здесь не о чем и едва не постигшая его страшная смерть — не повод отступать от программы. В ответ на осторожное “Пеллинор, вы на ногах не стоите” он вскочил со стула и больше не присел. Лихорадка и возможная пневмония были отметены с презрением. Челюсть — что же, он будет краток! В конце концов, сломанная челюсть не помешала ему объяснить, и достаточно громко, что он не думает оскорблять своего наставника обвинением в нежелании публично выслушивать аргументы, опровергающие его теорию, но всё же хотел бы эти аргументы привести. А когда начал закипать даже долготерпеливый майстер Абрам — добавить, что если его на конгрессе не будет, то зачитывать оные аргументы придётся мне, а это было бы нечестно — как будто всё остальное по отношению ко мне было честно! Тут они оба вспомнили про меня и, слава Богу, выгнали спать, прежде чем я успел внести свой вклад в учёную беседу.   
Поднимаясь наверх, я расслышал, что если покойный Джон Чанлер будет присутствовать — а он будет непременно, — то живому Пеллинору Уортропу... и так далее. Лили оценила бы. К счастью, ну, или к несчастью, Лили здесь не было, и я с превеликим облегчением упал в кровать и уснул, понадеявшись напоследок, что доктор тоже попробует выспаться.  
По крайней мере, ближе к вечеру я нашёл его в постели. Выглядел он, насколько можно было разглядеть под полудюжиной швов, лучше, на прикроватной тумбочке стояла пустая пахнущая бульоном чашка, а на одеяле раскинулся — я украдкой вздохнул — тот самый ответ фон Хельрунгу, аргументы во всей красе. Заставлять меня читать это вслух и правда было бы... Доктор собрал листы в пачку и поглядел на меня рассеянно, но доброжелательно.  
— Уилл Генри, — сказал он, вкладывая пачку мне в руки, и я похолодел. — Пойди, Уилл Генри, найди мусорное ведро побольше и положи это туда.  
Ох, кажется, рано я перестал волноваться — вернее, волновался не о том...  
— Ну что ты застыл? — всё так же отрешённо поинтересовался доктор. — Или у тебя тоже травма головы средней тяжести?  
— Нет, сэр! Но, сэр... выходит, что вы теперь согласны с доктором фон Хельрунгом?  
— А вот этого, Уилл Генри, — он повысил свой обычный, родной уортроповский голос, — я не говорил!

Потом вышла ещё небольшая заминка с вещами: фон Хельрунг предлагал перевезти наш багаж к себе, раз уж мы так или иначе задержались у него в доме; доктор вежливо отказывался, не желая злоупотреблять гостеприимством и даже намекая, что после конгресса нас в этом доме могут и не захотеть видеть. От таких разговоров я с радостью уехал в гостиницу подобрать доктору хоть какой-нибудь костюм — то, что осталось от его одежды, пришлось сжечь без остатка (возможно, вместе с пачкой аргументов в защиту монстрологии) — и вернулся в положение ещё более неловкое. Фон Хельрунгу, разумеется, хотелось дополнить свой доклад свежайшими свидетельствами очевидцев — доктора и моим, но если наши приключения от Канады и до монстрария были подтверждены и подробно записаны, то своей частью истории — случившимся в последнюю ночь вендиго — Уортроп делиться отказывался наотрез, и научные разногласия здесь были ни при чём. На этом фоне мой сомнительный вкус в выборе одежды остался незамеченным.   
Зато я заметил, что фон Хельрунга по-настоящему беспокоит состояние моего наставника, и тоже вовсе не из научного интереса. Я, конечно, не Лили Бейтс, но — я же не ненавидел его? И наши комнаты были рядом, а стены и двери — кого когда спасали стены и двери? В ночь перед последним, решающим заседанием конгресса майстер Абрам поднялся к нему, и совесть не позволила Уортропу выставить его за порог. Они говорили о Джоне Чанлере, о его смерти, так похожей и непохожей на дело рук чудовища. Я видел тело, которое доктор вынес из проклятого дома — останки останков; вынуть из него сердце даже без инструментов, должно быть, оказалось нетрудно. Но зачем?  
— Разве это не очевидно?  
— Не всем, Пеллинор. Я готов увидеть своего рода... заслуженное воздаяние, однако...  
— Ради всего святого, майстер Абрам! — голос у него сорвался. — Кто... скажите, кто может _заслужить_ такое?!  
И за стеною стало тихо — почти совсем тихо, но, совесть тому причиной или что другое, туго и больно свивающееся под сердцем, — я и не слушал больше.

В последнюю пятницу конгресса доктор Уортроп встал, тяжело опираясь на трость, и тяжёлым взглядом обвёл зал. Зал безмолвствовал — после впечатляющего доклада президента фон Хельрунга, в ожидании достойного ответа. Или достойного зрелища, не поручусь за всех собравшихся.  
Доктор их разочаровал.  
Как и обещал, он был краток.  
— Когда я ознакомился… с позицией уважаемого коллеги, — начал он, — у меня возникли возражения. Множество... возражений, которым, увы, недоставало фактов. Должен поблагодарить, — он поклонился, насколько позволяли швы и повязки, — досточтимого доктора фон Хельрунга... за бесценное напоминание, что познание есть не состояние, но процесс, и поспешных выводов делать не следует. Однако… ни согласиться с уважаемым коллегой, ни принять окончательное решение по вопросу _Lepto lurconis_ я не могу.  
Зрелище отменялось. Зал не то чтобы взорвался, но стало шумно, и в шуме слышно было разное, от "то есть как не можете" до "да вы на себя посмотрите!". Доктор выдержал эту волну возмущения, внешне спокойный, как — да хотя бы как лежащее рядом на столе тело.  
— Пеллинор, друг мой, — осторожно возразил фон Хельрунг, он сам такого не ожидал. — Вы пережили ужасное испытание — и вместе с тем приобрели уникальный опыт! Кому же, если не вам, принимать решение? Уж будьте любезны — вкратце — свою позицию объяснить.  
— Кому же, если не мне, — тихо повторил доктор, но аудитория как раз примолкла и его услышали. — Хорошо. Я не могу — не считаю правильным — и не стану обсуждать данный случай в контексте монстрологии. Да, господа, именно... благодаря своему уникальному опыту. — Он подождал, пока снова уляжется. — Я мог бы обсудить... и оспорить многие положения из... доклада моего глубокоуважаемого учителя. Но не вижу в этом... необходимости. Все споры и сомнения разрешило бы... единственно явное и неопровержимое доказательство. А в нашем случае таковое отсутствует.  
Все взгляды обратились к столу, на котором — явно и неопровержимо — лежали печальные останки, которые при всём желании никак нельзя было принять за человеческие. Судя по лицам монстрологов, мнения разделились: половина аудитории онемела от такой невероятной наглости, половина решила, что Уортроп наконец-то сошёл с ума, и молчала из уважения к президенту. Пеллинор Уортроп улыбнулся — наверное, под полудюжиной швов.  
— Он очень... старался. Стать чудовищем. Не в этом ли ошибка... вашей прекрасной теории, доктор? Зачем искать в легендах... в Богом забытых углах этого мира то, что всегда с нами?.. А теперь посмотрите на меня. Я стою здесь сегодня перед вами... живой... потому что Джон Чанлер... кем бы он ни был — кем бы он ни пытался быть — в конце концов остался человеком. И будет похоронен как человек, потому что клянусь, я убью любого, кто попробует этому помешать, — доктор смотрел в их смятенные лица, и коллеги его отводили глаза.

Мы вернулись в гостиницу, и это было к лучшему. Монстрологическое собрание поддержало фон Хельрунга, но доктора это, кажется, не особо расстроило — куда только девались праведное возмущение и пыл... после той самой ночи. Он был всё так же спокоен и слегка рассеян, как будто всё вглядывался во что-то очень далёкое или наоборот, сокрытое глубоко внутри, но в любом случае недоступное моему пониманию. За ужином доктор между прочим заметил, что его тошнит от супа, и я, должно быть, странно на него посмотрел, потому что он отложил ложку и уделил мне наконец пристальное внимание — то самое, когда с вас взглядом точно шкуру сдирают.  
— Образно выражаясь, Уилл Генри. Не буквально. Я не собираюсь повторять... подвиг Джона Чанлера, если тебя это беспокоит. — Он отвернулся, перевёл дыхание. О супе можно было забыть. — К тому же у тебя есть нож... Он ведь всё ещё у тебя?  
Я кивнул. Серебряный охотничий нож остался у меня, но я и не вспоминал о нём, пока — пока доктор не протянул руку и я не вложил в неё своё единственное оружие, даже не задумываясь. Доктор повертел нож так и сяк, попробовал на остроту, неопределённо хмыкнул и вернул мне — и только тогда спросил, воспользовался бы я им при случае.  
— Не знаю, сэр, — честно ответил я.  
— Не знаешь. А незнание в монстрологии обходится очень дорого, Уилл Генри, хотя бы это ты должен был запомнить.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Ты опять?!

Когда накануне нашего отъезда из Нью-Йорка доктор снова заговорил о расставании, мне словно прилетело этим самым ножом в спину. Я... испугался, потому что он был абсолютно спокоен и серьёзен, как человек, который всё окончательно решил, — испугался до того, что спросил, чего он сам боится настолько, что выставляет меня наконец.  
— Немногого, — доктор пожал плечами. — И в который раз, Уилл Генри, я не выставляю...  
— Вы говорили, что мы должны быть честны друг с другом! Говорили, что я могу выбирать — и вы примете мой выбор! А теперь... Что я вам сделал?  
— Ты чуть не умер — трижды.  
— Но не умер же!  
— Повезло, — отмахнулся доктор, и мне пуще страха захотелось ударить его по зажившему красивому лицу. — А везение твоё однажды закончится, и... Сам понимаешь, этого я принять не могу.  
Он смотрел не на меня — сквозь меня — и видел мертвецов: Джона Чанлера, Мюриэл, сержанта Хоука, моих родителей и, конечно, то бедное трущобное дитя... Куда мне было тягаться с ними со всеми! Но я попытался, я ещё барахтался, я был пока живой, и чёрта с два...  
— Ты знаешь, отчего умерло вендиго? — спросил доктор, и я заткнулся. Нет, я не знал и знать не хотел, но я же выбрал. — Оно сдохло от голода. От голода, Уилл Генри! Не потому, что я герой, а потому, что оказался несъедобен. Для твари, которая жрёт исключительно людей! Как ты думаешь, Уилл Генри, что _я_ могу тебе сделать? Что я могу тебе дать — во что превратишься ты, если останешься?  
— Я... — теперь-то я сказал бы, что он поздно спохватился, но тогда — тогда я только начал превращаться! — Я думаю, что прав доктор фон Хельрунг. Что любовь... любовь оказалась сильнее.  
— И лежит победительницей на местном кладбище — благодаря мне. Нет, Уилл Генри.  
Я и вспомнил тогда, что ещё мне говорили о любви.  
— И миссис Чанлер тоже была права! Вы — вы просто трус! Что бы вы понимали!..  
— Я _пытаюсь_ понять! — что-то в нём дёрнулось на “миссис Чанлер”. Полыхнуло... погасло. — И не приплетай сюда любви, потому что монстрологию ты не любишь, а меня едва выносишь. Что же тебя держит?  
Меня даже мои собственные ноги держать отказывались. Кому я тут пытался что-то доказать. Кого собрался переупрямить. А доктор Уортроп сидел на той самой кушетке, на которой любовь-победительница... и ждал ответа. Голова моя гудела, тяжёлая, как чугунная, и при том пустая-пустая.  
— Так ведь больше, — сознался я, — ничего нет...

Он протянул руку и усадил меня рядом с собою. Наверное — сам бы я точно ткнулся носом в пол.  
— Хочешь сказать, что мы друг друга заслужили, Уилл Генри?  
Ничего такого я сказать не хотел, даже не думал, но... это было похоже на правду. Более того, похоже было, что заслуженного-то ассистента никто никуда отсылать не будет. Я осторожно заглянул доктору в лицо: выглядел он таким же вымотанным, каким я себя чувствовал. И деваться нам друг от друга было некуда.  
— Д-да, сэр.


End file.
